Just a Dream
by One More Disaster
Summary: Kyū's dream on Kirisaki Island went a little differently. (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Tantei Gakuen Q_, Kyū, or Ryū. The dialogue in italics came directly from the episode.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Language; minor D/s implications; mentions of murder; pwp  
**Spoilers:** minor for the Kirisaki Island arc  
**Summary:** Kyū's dream went a little differently.  
**Pairing:** Kyū/Ryū  
**Author's Note:** I first fell in love with _DSQ_ about five years ago. One of the things that really stood out to me was the relationship between Kyū and Ryū. Unfortunately, I was something of a closet slash fan back then. I didn't really read it, and I definitely didn't write it. But I remember telling a friend of mine who was a huge slash fan that these two sorta made me want to write slash.

Well, I didn't, at the time. Okay, so I sorta did, but it wasn't these two. It was for something else. I never ended up doing anything with these two, and ended up forgetting about it for a while.

I recently started rewatching some of my favorite animes, including this one, and once again, I was struck by the relationship between Kyū and Ryū. This oneshot has been floating around in my mind for a few weeks, but didn't end up getting written until tonight. Let me know what you think.  
**Edit: **So, I originally posted this over under my old account, but a couple of years ago, I decided that I wanted to consolidate everything to one account, so I've been deleting, editing and reposting all of my old stuff. I don't think this particular piece changed any, so it should be exactly the same as the old version.

Fae

* * *

Kyū opened one eye. He thought he heard a knock on the door, which was odd, considering it was so late.

"_Who's there?_" he asked, sitting up.

There was a brief pause before he got an answer. "_It's me, Ryū._"

"_Ryū-kun?_" Kyū asked, sliding into his slippers and walking to the door. "_What are you doing up so late at night?_"

"_I- I need to talk to you. Open up?_"

"_Wait a sec,_" Kyū said. He opened the door and looked at the other boy. "_What do you want to talk about?_"

Ryū hesitated. "_The truth is-_" He trailed off and glanced over his shoulder. "Can- I come in?" he asked.

"Eh? Sure." Kyū stepped aside to let the other boy into the room. He glanced down the hallway before closing the door and turning to face Ryū.

He found Ryū standing in the middle of the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ryū?" He asked, taking a step towards Ryū.

"I- just wanted to say thank you. For including me this afternoon."

Kyū rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Don't mention it."

"I appreciate it. And- I wanted to make it up to you. Is there- anything I can do to pay you back?"

Kyū shrugged. "You don't-"

"Anything at all," Ryū repeated.

Kyū paused and studied the other boy.

Ryū was standing still, but his body was tense, as if preparing to fight or run. His shoulders were tight and there was a vulnerability in his eyes.

Kyū narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Ryū tensed slightly, but didn't move and Kyū took another step. He stopped right in front of Ryū, their bodies so close their clothes were brushing.

Ryū swallowed and licked his lips.

Kyū reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers over Ryū's cheek, pushing his hair back, before rubbing his thumb across Ryū's lips.

Ryū's tongue darted out and licked Kyū's thumb, tentatively, as if testing the waters.

Kyū pressed a little harder, urging Ryū to open his mouth. When the other boy did, he slid his thumb inside. Ryū closed his lips over Kyū's thumb and began sucking lightly, his eyes sliding shut.

"I don't think that's quite what you had in mind, is it, Ryū-chan?" Kyū asked.

Ryū's eyes flew open at the feminine pet name, and tried to pull away.

Kyū quickly gripped Ryū's jaw, not letting him pull away. "Shh," he soothed. "It's okay, Ryū-chan. Just for us, okay? No one else."

Ryū let out a shaky breath, but nodded.

"Good girl," Kyū said, petting Ryū's cheek.

Ryū swallowed, but let his eyes close again.

"Tell you what, Ryū-chan. You suck me off, and we'll call it even, okay?"

The other boy nodded and started to go to his knees.

"Nuh-uh, Ryū-chan. Strip for me first." Kyū pulled his hand away from Ryū's face and took a step back, folding his arms across his chest.

Ryū hesitated, but nodded, one hand going to the zipper on his shirt.

"Slowly," Kyū said.

Ryū took a deep breath, then began slowly sliding the zipper down. When it was completely down, he let the shirt slide down over his shoulders and arms, dropping to the ground behind him. He bent down and removed his shoes and socks before straightening up and reaching for the hem of his undershirt.

He crossed his arms and slowly pulled the shirt up, over his head, revealing his toned chest and abs. That soon joined the growing pile on the floor. Finally, his hands went to the waistband of his pants.

He played with the button for a few seconds before unfastening it, then sliding down the zipper. He hesitated slightly before sliding his pants and underwear down over his hips.

They joined his top on the floor behind him and he moved his hand in front of himself, to cover himself.

Kyū reached out and gripped both of Ryū's wrists, moving his arms back to his sides. He didn't say anything, but when he stepped back, Ryū's hands remained where they were, leaving Kyū free to take in the other boy's nude body.

The boy was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Slim body, slender hips, long legs. He had a runner's body.

The only thing he was wearing was the necklace that hung at the center of his breastbone.

"Beautiful," Kyū whispered.

A light pink stained his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

"Hands behind your back."

Kyū couldn't stop the surge of anticipation when Ryū did as ordered.

"Come here."

Ryū took a step forward, bringing them chest to chest again.

Kyū ran his hands up over the other boy's chest, flicking his nipples lightly, sliding one hand around Ryū's waist, to grip the other boy's wrists, and the other up to cup the back of Ryū's neck, pressing their bodies against each other as he pressed their lips together in a light kiss.

He nipped Ryū's lower lip, tugging slightly when they separated, before bringing his hand down to press on Ryū's shoulder, urging him to his knees.

He felt himself harden almost painfully when he looked down to see Ryū looking up at him, completely naked and ready to suck him. He let his head drop back with a groan before undoing his pants and pushing them down just far enough to release his cock.

Ryū licked his lips slightly, staring at the cock right in front of his face.

Kyū threaded the fingers of one hand into Ryū's hair and used his other hand to guide his cock into Ryū's waiting mouth.

He couldn't hold back another groan and thrust his hips forward slightly.

Ryū gagged a little, but relaxed his jaw, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Kyū's cock. Kyū let that continue for a little while, before he tightened his grip in Ryū's hair and took control, thrusting into Ryū's mouth.

The other boy compensated by relaxing his throat, taking him all the way in.

Kyū continued thrusting, staring down at Ryu's face, watching his cock disappear into the other boy's mouth.

"Nn! R- Ryū!" he cried out.

Ryū hummed low in his throat, the vibrations causing Kyū's legs to tremble as he tried to hold onto his control.

It didn't work.

"R- Ryū, I- I'm going to-"

Kyū sat up with a start. "_A dream!_" He tugged at his hair. "_What a dream to have! I'm so hopeless!_"

He started to slump forward, but stopped when he realized he was still hard. "Great. Not only am I having wet dreams about a classmate, but I don't even get to finish them."

He considered reaching into his pajamas and finishing himself off, before remembering what had woken him up in the first place.

"_But, I did seem to hear someone knocking on my door_. I suppose I should see what it is. We are in the middle of a murder investigation after all." He groaned. "This sucks," he grumbled as he gingerly climbed out of bed.

His erection lessened slightly when he saw the giant footprints in the hall outside his door. He really didn't want to go see where they led, but he knew that he couldn't be a detective if he ignored a clue like this, just because he was horny and in the middle of a fantastic wet dream.

He retrieved his flashlight and a mop and began following the footprints.

Fortunately for him, his erection disappeared entirely when Kinta snuck up behind him, scaring the shit out of him.

Of course, that didn't stop it from coming back the next time he saw Ryū.

This was going to be a long couple of days.

And he wasn't talking about the murders.


End file.
